


Craving

by liberatedpsycho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 14:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6570427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberatedpsycho/pseuds/liberatedpsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma wasn't shy to leave bite marks and Regina never wanted them to dissapear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Craving

In all honesty, she didn't expect to see Emma here. It's been merely a couple of days since her reunion with Hook, and Regina thought they would want to spend the majority of their time together, especially late evenings such as today. But nevertheless, as Regina was about to down her second shot that night, her eyes caught sight of Emma's red jacket outside Granny's. Her lips lingered on the edge of the shot glass, but after a moment, she threw her head back as she consumed the liquid. She placed the glass on the counter, waving her hand to signal for another round. She noticed the warmth that began in her throat spread to the rest of her body as Emma entered the dimply lit diner.

Regina was desperately hoping that somehow Emma wouldn't notice her, that somehow she would slip by her and sit at the furthest table. It's not that she didn't want to see Emma, because _god_ , did she want to see her – but she wasn't sure that a conversation with the blonde would be the best idea after having those couple shots. Lately, most of their talks lasted barely a minute, and even then, Regina found it difficult to not glance down to Emma's lips, or stare into the blue of her eyes for a moment too long. She shut her eyes and clenched her jaw as she held firm fingers on her newly poured drink.

 She knew Emma was approaching her, she could hear her steps slowly coming nearer. Yet, when the blonde placed a hand on Regina's bare shoulder, she couldn't help but swallow the lump that has formed in her throat, fingers still gripping her shot glass on the counter. She turned her head in Emma's direction and said as casually as she could,

"E-mma. Surprising to see you here at this time..." She wanted to smack herself when her voice broke upon saying the woman's name. _It must be because of the drinks- and it's already quite late..._ She tried to tell herself.

Emma gave her a weak smile and sat down next to her by the counter. Regina was suddenly hit with Emma's perfume, and she could have sworn that her scent was more intoxicating that the alcohol in front of her. _Get a grip_ – she thought to herself.

"I could say the same about you." Replied Emma, earning a barely visible smile and a subtle nod from Regina. She motioned with her hands and asked for the same thing that Regina is having.

"So, what brings you here on such a lovely evening? Problems with the pirate?" Regina tried a comic tone, hoping that putting up her usual façade would prevent her from saying or doing something she may later regret. But when she looked at Emma and saw her smile fade, she knew she got it right.

"What happened?" She questioned with a hint of concern in her voice, although she could already guess. Hook had a habit of saying insensitive things, even if in some cases they weren't on purpose, and thus hurt Emma. When the blonde hesitated to reply, Regina took a blind leap of faith and placed her hand on Emma's on top of the counter. Her own breath hitched in the back of her throat as her fingers and palm touched warm skin, but she refocused her attention to the blue eyes, looking deep into them and saying, almost in a whisper,

"You don't have to say anything that you don't want, but, if you want to talk about it, you know I'm here." Emma still said nothing, but she didn’t dare tear her eyes from the gorgeous hazel ones looking at her with such intensity. Regina took another second of comfort in Emma's soft hands, but she withdrew her hands and gaze at once, looking into the space in front of them, saying more to herself than the woman next to her,

"I will always be here." And with one swift motion, she downed her third shot that evening, the warmth the liquid spread through her giving her some peace of mind.

 

Emma wasn't sure what she could possibly say. Regina's ambiguous words never failed to puzzle her. She always tried to not read into them too much, having been told that the dark haired beauty gets rather mysterious when she's had a drink or two. So, after all, she decided it best if she simply nodded and downed her own drink, desperately trying to ignore the subtle tingle that Regina's touch has left on her hand and the stir of her stomach when those eyes looked into hers with such intensity just a moment ago.

 

\------

The next hour or two was mostly spent with Emma ordering more drinks for herself and trying to convince Regina to drink with her, although after her millionth no, the blonde finally gave up and decided on continuing her drinking alone.

"I just don't understand you kn-ow" her last word was halfway interrupted by a sudden hiccup, and Regina couldn't help but smile at how endearing she looked while being drunk.

"Why would he think he isn't good enough for me? I mean, okay, sometimes I distance myself a little but that's not because of him... He – he thinks that I don't love him."

"Do you?" Asked Regina, with her melancholy tone more apparent than she wanted, without really considering whether or not she was actually ready to hear the answer to her own question.

Emma paused. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Regina who hesitated to meet her gaze. After a little while, the dark haired woman tilted her head the slightest bit to her side and looked in those blue eyes once again that night, searching for _something_ that may reassure her that her feelings aren't completely one sided, that all those subtle touches didn't make only her heart race, that Emma too felt butterflies when their eyes locked or when their hands touched by accident.

But once again, Emma just stared back, saying nothing at all. Her eyes didn't give much away, they were clouded by the alcohol's mist. After what seemed like a lifetime with the two of them just looking at each other, Regina couldn't help but glance down to Emma's lips, the shots from earlier clouding her better judgement. It was merely a brief moment, but when she looked back up into Emma's eyes, she knew that she noticed. The blonde opened her mouth to speak, but closed it shortly after. After a second or so, she said, sounding rather confused,

"Sorry... what was the question?" She tilted her head to the side like a lost puppy, and Regina knew that any sign she gets now from Emma is of no use. The woman is clearly intoxicated and her words shouldn't be a place where Regina looks for hope.

"Okay, let's get you home." She said, attempting to stand up and help up Emma too, when the blonde suddenly grabbed her upper arm and said in a moment of sheer panic,

"No, no! I can't go home right now... I don’t - I don't want to see him just yet... Can I maybe stay at your place today?" Upon seeing Regina's hesitation, she added, "I would sleep on the couch of course. Bu-t I mean... I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience with Robin." She sounded embarrassed for even bringing up such an idea.

Regina stood up, straightened her posture, held her chin high, and as calmly as she could, she said, "Robin won't be coming home tonight. He took Roland camping, so I would be glad to have you." Emma's face lit up, although she tried to mask her obvious contentment.

They made their way to Regina's house slowly but surely, the blonde needing support as her clumsy steps almost caused her to fall over once or twice. Regina decided it was best if they walked, although she was only a little tipsy by now. The closest they got to the house, the easier Emma could walk, so the dark haired woman concluded that she must be sobering up a little.

When reaching the house, Regina placed her key in the lock and opened her door. She entered and waited for Emma to follow. When she heard no footsteps behind her, she looked back rather confused, and noticed Emma's eyes lingering on the back of her black pencil skirt.

 _Did she just check me out?_ Questioned Regina. She cleared her throat and Emma whipped her head back up, a blush creeping it's way to her cheeks while a shy smile played at her lips. Regina couldn't help the smirk that slowly found it's way on her face, but before she could overthink the situation she said,

"You can sleep in the guest room, it's right across from mine, so you know where to find me if you need anything."

Emma nodded. They said their goodnights and each headed off to their rooms. Regina closed her door and pressed her back against it, screwing her eyes shut as she let out a long sigh she didn't even know she was holding. She thought back to every moment that happened this evening, back to the smallest detail, but her thought process was interrupted by a quiet knock that made her jump a little. She straightened her back and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

Emma was standing in her doorway, her upper body covered in nothing else but a cream lace bra. She looked somewhat shy, but nevertheless, she spoke up.

"I have... a problem. My uhm... my hair got caught in my bras wire at the back and I can't reach." She let out a nervous laugh and continued. "This is really awkward but would you mind giving me a hand?"

Regina was completely speechless. When she first laid her eyes on Emma's semi-naked body, she was sure that all the air has left her lungs for good. She couldn't help but stare at the _oh-so-soft-looking_ skin in front of her. Her lace bra hugged her breasts _just right_. Regina wanted to reach out so desperately – to feel Emma's smooth skin under the pad of her fingers and trace a map between each small freckle on the woman's collarbone and stomach. But she didn't.

She cleared her throat and said a quiet "Of course." She wanted to sound nonchalant, but when Emma turned around, Regina's fingers were visibly shaking as she slowly reached out to touch Emma.

She paused for a moment to collect herself, then allowed the tip of her fingers to brush against the soft fabric of Emma's bra and attempted to untangle her hair from it. She couldn't possibly imagine how the woman got into such a situation, but once she remembered how much she had to drink that night, she no longer questioned it.

She was struggling to untangle Emma's blonde locks from the wire, and she didn't want to hurt her. After a couple more tries she sighed and spoke up,

"There is no way I can get your hair out of there without hurting you. But you should be fine if you unclasp your bra very slowly." And with that, she was ready to turn back into her room and bid farewell. It hasn't even crossed her mind that Emma would want her to stick around for any longer, but much to her surprise, the blue eyed woman spoke up, her voice much lower than before, and Regina saw her visibly swallow.

"Could you maybe... help me out? I'm not completely sober and my hands aren't very steady at the moment."

If it was anyone else, Regina would have rolled her eyes to the back of her skull because _damn that's a lame excuse_. But Emma's words made heat spread to her cheeks and the thought of what she was about to do sent goosebumps all over her spine.

Regina couldn't do anything but nod. She gulped, then took a deep breath as Emma turned back around. The dark haired woman took a step back to distance herself a little, not wanting her lust to cloud her better judgement. Emma was clearly still somewhat drunk, and there is no way Regina was going to take advantage of that.

She reached forward, her fingertips barely grazing Emma's milky skin, and she could have sworn she heard the woman's sharp inhale. Nevertheless, she proceeded without questioning, and started to unhook Emma's bra in an agonisingly slow pace. As her bra unhooked, the blonde took one big step backwards, pushing the back of her body flush against Regina's front.

Regina's breath caught in her throat as she could only mutter a quiet "Emm-a..." Before the woman in front of her shushed her.

"Kiss my neck." Emma wasn't asking – it was clearly a demand. Regina screwed her eyes shut when she felt heat rising between her legs at the picture of her lips on the woman's skin. She _really_ tried to fight the urge to follow Emma's request, but she couldn't. She slowly moved some of the blonde hair away from the side of Emma's neck, dipper her head and pressed a hot kiss against her flesh. Emma hummed in satisfaction, which was Regina's cue to continue. She proceeded to plant slow, wet kisses all over the back of Emma's shoulder and neck, when all of a sudden,

"N-no! No... I can't do this. I... You're drunk, Emma. This is wrong. You don't know what you're doing." She took a couple of steps back and was now standing in her room. Emma followed her inside with a sort of determination in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm very well aware of what I'm doing." She attempted to touch Regina's face but she pulled away.

"Okay... I see, you don’t believe me. But I think I may have a solution for our problem here." She continued, mischief apparent in her gaze and Regina was scared of what was about to come.

"You don't want to touch me because you think you would be taking advantage. _But_..." She paused, licking her lips and moving incredibly close to the brown eyed woman. "That doesn't mean I can't touch you."

Regina was about to protest, but Emma didn't give her a chance, as her warm lips drowned out any remarks that the brunette may have had on the tip of her tongue. Her kisses were heated and determined and her lips made Regina's knees weak. They kissed each other hungrily, Regina releasing a low moan that was lost somewhere between the kisses when Emma swiped her tongue over her lower lip. The dark haired woman gladly granted access and she opened her mouth for the blonde. Their tongues massaged each other with no hint of teasing and Regina was glad, because she could already feel wetness between her legs and she wasn't sure how much longer she could bare it.

Emma dragged Regina's lower lip between her teeth and bit down until she heard a husky gasp escape the brunette's lips. She hardly gave her any time to realise what's happening before she moved to kiss Regina's neck. She gladly threw her head to one side and thus allowed all the access Emma needed as she nipped her bare flesh and kissed away the pain with wet kisses.

"Bed...now." panted Regina as her plump lips danced against Emma's. The blonde nodded in between their kisses and started pushing Regina backwards until her shins hit the bed which caused them both to fall back. The blue eyed woman straddled Regina and withdrew her lips, as she slid her already loose bra down and discarded it somewhere in the corner of the room. Regina absorbed her smooth curves with hungry eyes and ached to touch her soft skin. She reached out, but before she could touch the blonde, her hand was slapped away.

"No. It was you who suggested that you don't want to touch me. So, now, you won't." said Emma, her voice sounding determined and rather final.

She lowered herself once again, her lips grazing Regina's left ear as she whispered,

"Do you want me soft..." after, she moved to press a heated kiss on Regina's bruised lips. Then, she moved to whisper in her right ear, "Or do you want me rough...?" Upon saying the word _rough_ , she bit down on Regina's earlobe, then soothed the pain with her tongue. Regina gasped, and she could no longer control either her mouth, or the wetness pooling between her legs, almost soaking through her underwear.

"R-rough." She breathed out. Emma moaned her approval and she was clearly not in the mood for soft touches either – after years of subtle physical contact and longing stares.

She moved to unbutton Regina's blouse, and ripped the garment off when one of the buttons wouldn't budge due to her fingers slightly shaking. Was it because of the alcohol, or the fact that Regina Mills was trembling under her touch? We may never know.

She tugged on her black bra straps and didn't have to wait long until the brunette arched her back so she could unhook the bra and throw it near the rest of the clothes behind her. Emma carefully took in the sight in front of her – studying Regina's curves and breasts with lust pooling in her eyes. She didn't waste any time; she started kissing down Regina's jaw and neck, not being afraid to bite her here and there, earning a well deserved moan from Regina each and every time. She kissed her through the length of her collarbone, moving to her breasts torturously slow.

Regina thought Emma would tease – that she would take her time before actually pleasuring her in any way, but she gasped when Emma's hot lips closed around her already erect nipple, her tongue swirling around it until she heard Regina release a throaty moan and grab on the hair at the back of the blonde's head, pulling her impossibly close. Emma suddenly withdrew her lips and looked at Regina with serious eyes - Regina gulped.

"This won't work if you don't follow what I said..." Started Emma, sounding more flirtatious than grave. "Perhaps I should punish you for touching..." She had a glint in her eye and Regina wasn't sure what was coming, but she was so incredibly aroused that she could not care less. "Turn around."

stated Emma with such an assertive tone that Regina didn't dare argue, not like she would have anyway. She did as she was told, and Emma once again started trailing wet kisses down her body, from the top of her back all the way down to her spine and hips, leaving love bites every opportunity she got. As she reached the bottom of Regina's back, she extended her arms and scratched down the length of her skin, making the woman under her visibly shake.

Regina could feel the anticipation building inside of her, Emma clearly knew what she was doing which didn't make her situation any easier.

"Emma... please..." Regina heard the desperation in her own voice but didn't care, as all she could do at this point was grasp the sheets on either side of her as Emma was teasing her soft skin.

"How much do you want it...?" She asked, her voice low and filled with lust.

"I want it s-so much." At this point, Regina's words were barely a whisper.

She felt Emma's fingers move down her sides and remove her pencil skirt along with her underwear. She started to draw small patterns on Regina's ass and playfully bit it. Regina held her breath, and Emma couldn't help herself – she spanked Regina once, biting her own lip as the woman rose her hips from the bed in pleasure and let out a sweet moan.

Regina felt Emma's fingers slowly slide down her ass and make contact with her soaking wet folds. Her movements were slow at first, moving up and down through the woman's centre, but she didn't forget Regina's previous request – she wanted it rough, so Emma would give it to her rough.

"Emm-a..." The name leaving Regina's lips was shrill, and almost indistinguishable.

The blonde knew it was time to stop the teasing, and she thrust two of her fingers inside Regina from behind and a long, guttural moan filled the room around them. Her rhythm was steady, and the brunette couldn't help but attempt to grind down on the blonde's fingers as much as she could, trying to get them to go as deep as possible. While Regina was basically riding her fingers, Emma left small red marks around her back, hips and waist, and hovered over her back and she reached under Regina and massaged her breasts.

Emma suddenly increased her pace and started to curl her fingers. Regina had her eyes screwed shut, grasping the sheets by her side – she was pretty sure she could see white and yellow lights behind her eyelids. The pleasure that she felt building inside of her is something she has never experienced before, she felt like every inch of her body was on fire and she was about to explode.

Emma could feel Regina's walls clenching around her fingers, and that was her cue to remove her fingers in one swift motion, but before Regina could protest, the blonde closed her lips around her clit. She relished at just how wet Regina was for her, and she could feel her own wetness soaking through her underwear. As her tongue was descending through Regina's folds, she began to touch herself to release some of the tension she felt building up.

As Emma began to suck on Regina's clit, every muscle in the brunette's body tensed up as her orgasm swept through her body. A series of cusses left her lips as well as Emma's name and a rather high pitched moan. Seeing Regina in such a state, the blonde only needed a couple more thrusts in herself to come as well, biting down on Regina's ass as she screwed her eyes shut due to the immense amount of pleasure.

After both women rode out their orgasms, Emma made her way up to settle next to Regina's panting body. Regina was still laying on her stomach, facing away from Emma who lay on her back beside her. Regina took a couple seconds to steady her breathing and then, without turning around, she asked, "Will you remember this in the morning?" Her voice was breaking because _she knew_ that even if Emma remembered this, she couldn't possibly want a future with her, could she?

Emma didn't reply, so Regina turned around and noticed that she fell asleep. She couldn't be mad because Emma just made her feel emotions and sensations she has never felt before, and god was she pretty when she slept... Regina stayed awake for very long after that, looking at Emma's steady breathing and taking advantage of her presence for as long as she could, but she didn't dare touch her. She felt like if she did, she would disappear and this entire thing would have been a product of her imagination. So, she just looked and waited for sleep to take over her.

 

\----

 

When she woke up the next morning, she wasn't exactly surprised to see Emma gone, but her heart still felt like it was twisting in her chest. She got out of bed and made her way to the bathroom without any clothes on since the house was empty anyway, thinking that if she washed up a little she would feel better. She reached her bathroom and was about to start the tap when she noticed a very prominent hickey that Emma has left on her neck last night – and a couple on her collarbones, her hips and the top of her breasts. She traced the marks like they were the sources of her dearest memory, and she smiled to herself when imagines of the previous night flooded her mind.

She remembers everything. From their first kiss to the last breath she saw Emma take before she fell asleep admiring the blonde. Tears pricked the corners of Regina's eyes, and she didn't try to fight them. As they were streaming down her face, she couldn't think of anything but the fact that she wishes these marks would stay there forever, that she could always be reminded of what it felt like to give her whole self to the one she loves, because _of course_ she loves Emma. But, she isn't completely stupid. She knows that Emma will choose Hook over her, and the previous night would be considered a mistake for the blue eyed woman. But, she also knew that even if Emma chose to only keep her around as a friend, she will be there. _She will always be there._


End file.
